The Drac Pack
Who's going to stop me? In VGCW Season 3: The Makings of Drac Pack While everyone's attention was focused on The Great Tournament, Dracula sought to recruit underlings to help him achieve his goal of taking over VGCW. After the death of Woody, he offered fame and power to jobbers like Vegeta, and tragic heels like Dan Hibiki, using their emotions to his advantage. After having them both betray their respective partners, he also brought in a well known villain, Kefka, to aid him in his conquest. Although the audience was kept in the dark for the most part, all was revealed on the Season Finale, where Dan attacked both Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell, preventing both from becoming General Manager of VGCW, and declared that the new manager was none other than Dracula. Following this, Dracula's first order of business was to make Dan #1 contender to the VGCW title, and Vegeta #1 contender to the Casual title. Now that Dracula has seemingly finished rigging the odds in his favor, the faction seems to be unstoppable, with many people begging for Jensen, Gaben, and even Simon Belmont to save us all. But can anyone stop them? Season 4: Packing a Punch On the first episode of Season 4, Dracula allowed Vegeta and Dan to switch their matches, as Dan wanted another chance to humiliate his arch rival Red. Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell eventually confronted Dracula, who put them into a tag match against the Elite 2, the remnants of Mr. McMahon's past stable. In the later half of the stream, things began to look bad for the Pack. The duo of Gabe and Jensen managed to defeat the Elite Two, giving them their first official loss as a tag team, and Dan Hibiki was defeated by Red. Following his defeat, Dracula sicked Kefka and Vegeta on Red, and would fight hard before being defeated, despite it being a 3-on-1 battle. Following the Drac Pack's beatdown on Red, Vegeta would go on to manipulate Charles Barkley's injured leg and defeat him for the VGCW Championship. Geno had also recruited Solid Snake to try and stand up to Dracula. Geno and Snake were then able to recurit Mr. Satan after some initial resistance to joining, thus forming the stable Vamphound. Starting to Crumble Drac's question that was asked at the end of Season 3 might have been answered. During the 2013-05-08 stream Drac called a meeting to discuss the rise of Vamphound and they needed to be taken care of. He ordered Kefka, who Drac said was the strongest in the group, to lead the charge. However Majin Vegeta was no pleased and said that he would go to the ring and issue a challange, beating whoever came down to the ring. Drac agreed on this. After Vegeta defeated Dr. Wily to keep the VGCW title, Vegeta threatened to attack the crowd until someone came down to stop him. That person was Super Saiyan Nappa, who spent weeks training to become as strong as Vegeta. The two then fought in a Last Man Standing match. Vegeta laid out Nappa with the finisher that has laid out so many since becoming Majin Vegeta. After Nappa was knocked out, a voice in Vegeta's head commanded him to kill his friend. Vegeta then had an internal struggle, resisting the voice until ordered to leave the ring by the person controlling him, Dracula. Drac then started to show Nappa what happens when someone tries to go against the Pack, however Vegeta overcame the control Drac had on him and came back as the BADMAN and started to fight Dracula, saying he was tired of being his slave, fearing VGCW would be destroyed once Dracula is done with his goal. Vegeta liked VGCW as a place to become stronger and fight new opponents. Dracula then laid out his former stablemate, promising a swift death for the betrayal. Vegeta stated if he was going to die, then Dracula was coming with him. Vegeta used Final Flash on Dracula, hoping to save VGCW. Vegeta was gone, but Drac was laid on in the ring, with Dan trying to call for help. Drac Pack members Dan and Kefka mourned the loss of their leader on 2013-05-15, only for Dan to insult the fans thinking Dracula was truly dead. Dracula's theme hit and the GM of VGCW came down to the ring, proving Vegeta's Final Flash useless. After taking a shot at Vegeta, Dracula revealed that his army was still strong and that he had "an ace up his sleeve. Eventually, the Drac Pack had final confrontation with Vamphound at End Game 4. Phoenix Wright, Dan, and Kefka would face Geno, Snake, and Mr. Satan in the ring. During the match, Snake would eliminate Kefka and Phoenix with the Codecbreaker, and Geno would lead his team to victory after a double-team on a tired and bloody Dan Hibiki. Following this, Dracula and Little Mac would face off, resulting in Dracula falling to a ten-count in a Last Man Standing. He was shoved in a coffin, as Mac proclaimed "Die monster! You don't belong in this world!" The VGCW was saved from the Drac Pack. Legacy *Following End Game 4, Kefka would go on to become the main antagonist of Season 5, after betraying Dan and the Drac Pack in the ring, annihilating Dan's balls in the process. *Dan would head a stable of his own, P.R.A.T.S. in Season 7. *Phoenix Wright became a successful competitor following his involvement with Drac Pack and ended up becoming both the protagonist and antagonist of Season 6. *Vegeta's death would be the inciting incident to spark the events of Season 5. *Dracula wouldn't be seen for a total of five months, locked in the basement by the new General Manager, Gabe Newell, until his release during Season 6. Dracula revealed how he formed the Drac Pack to Adam Jensen at Season 8 End Game.